The Adventures of John A RWBY Story
by Gen Boss Jr
Summary: Ever wondered what it's like to be irrelevant? So much so that you're so uninteresting, uncreative, and unimportant that it's cliche as fuck. Well don't worry, John's lived it so you don't have too.
1. A Prologue of Sorts

Chapter 1: A Prologue of Sorts

"Anime was a mistake" -Beaglerush

You're probably wondering "How the hell did I get into this situation?" Well, I mean, you would be if this story had pictures. And uh, this is more of a book than a movie; this book don't got no pictures, m'kay? And if for some stupid reason it does, well someone better tell me cause I most likely did not approve that, and thusly should be burning in hell as we speak.

Getting back on topic, how I got into this situation doesn't really make any sense without the beginning, so why don't we just start right there. This was a long time ago. Thankfully, it doesn't take place in a galaxy far, far away cause then it start getting confusing, but that's beside the point. The beginning was a long time; Unfortunately I lost track of time after a while and have forgotten how many years ago it was. But what I do remember though is how my dad left for the convenience store to grab some snacks, and also how that was a good seven or eight years before hand and hadn't returned yet.

For those who think took a dark turn, he wasn't dead. and far from it might I add. No no no, you see the clerks they were, very intimidated by him and didn't have the guts to tell him that brand he wanted had gone out of business about a month or two before he had walked in. So instead of giving my dad the bad the news, they thought it would be easier to tell him that they were all sold out of their products and were waiting for a shipment to come in.

Sane-minded people would have gone home and waited for that shipment to arrive. Granted, those same sane-minded people wouldn't have told a guy that a brand had gone out of business and not lied to a customer in saying that they were waiting for a shipment from that company. But as I said before, that's beside the point. The point is is that uh, my dad was a stubborn man, and very patient, but very stubborn. You know that man could practically wait on anything, as long as he cared enough not budge on it, but again, he could wait on anything. It was that same stubbornness that got him killed you see. If he had decided to leave that damned convenience store he could have been somewhere else when "It" walked into town, but I digress. I liked the beginning; it was a nice, warm, beautiful time of my life. Unfortunately "It" had to ruin it all, but what goes up must come down I guess and all goods must come to an end; but it was good time, and I'm happy for that.

I'm starting to ramble on and I apologize for that. For the sake of moving on I'll finish it like this. Those were the best days of my life.

So this world I live in, this world of Remnant, it's a fucked up place, let me tell ya. Also as a side note, for those who were expecting this to be PG13 and were mad at the fact that I swore, you can leave right now. I'm sure there is a door within your vicinity you can use to leave cause there is no way I can make this family friendly. The real world ain't sunshine and rainbows, so don't expect to me to make this family friendly, ya piece of shit.

I'm sorry, that was rude, but you get my point. This world is all kinds of crazy. Theirs like what, six regions in this world, pfft I don't know. Anyways, theirs like thousands of creatures that inhabit this world, and their all bat-shit crazy in some way shape or form. You got humans, also known as that really boring race that some people say they evolved from apes or whatever people saying these days. You got the faunus, which I'm pretty sure that's just a fancier way of saying furries. I mean seriously, they've got god damn cat people, with the cat ears and the cat tails and stuff. I mean seriously, does that not sound like someone's messed up fantasy right there?

In all seriousness, faunus are basically a human-animal hybrid, so I guess that doesn't make them full furries, but there still pretty damn close. Now I should go out there and say I've got no problem the faunus cause I'm sure someone would find my comments a bit on the racist side, ya know. The faunus haven't done anything to me and I don't see any point in hating on them cause they got animal parts, ya know.

Now if boring ass humans and the human-furry combo we got here isn't enough for ya to try your luck, we got deadly monsters named grimm. Yeah, I know, it's great isn't it? These grimm, there so deadly that the big major cities in each region or kingdom, or whatever there called, only have countermeasures that keep grimm out. So if ya live in small little town out in the country, your screwed cause there basically open to attack. Another fun little tidbit about the grimm, they are attracted to people's negative energy, or aura's, or something along those lines, I don't know. All I know is that if half a cities population has got crippling depression, it's pretty much screwed.

Now if this world wasn't messed up enough already, people can super powers! Or at least small little abilities that make them special or what not. Now these abilities go by the name of semblances, I guess, and can be anything from giving people around you bad luck, to getting really pissed when someone cuts off small strand of your hair. For those wondering, yes that's a thing. Not sure why that needs its own power, but okay.

What's even better is that in each kingdom, region, thing, they have a gigantic academy that allows these people with semblances to train and hone their skills to protect those who can't protect themselves. That's all fine and dandy and all, but these fighters, Hunters and huntresses as there called, there's a limited number of number of them and they can't protect everything, which I understand and I can't blame them for that.

But after "It" and its posse walked into my hometown and said "All your city are belong to us." There wasn't much we could have done to prevent them from beating our city to pulp. As if you couldn't tell already, I survived. Yay me, what great luck I guess, I get to try to survive in this crazy ass world by myself. Sweet.

So after the sacking of my hometown, I decided to make my way to one of these oh so great academies so I could learn a thing or two about surviving in the wilderness. I arrive and I get an appointment to talk with a guy who works in the incoming students department, or whatever they call it. So I meet the guy, and we talk ya know, about stuff you think we talk about in an interview, like where are you from, what's your background, what are you interested in, etcetera etcetera. The interview was going pretty well, the interviewer liked me and the answers I was giving, but all that changed the second he asked the one question that seems to haunt me wherever I go. "So what's your semblance?"

To the unacquainted, this may seem like a question that really wouldn't be that hard to answer, but for me, it's not that simple. Many people in this world at birth were given a gift, whether it's from the gods, or something we just can't explain right now, I don't know. These gifts, these semblances, I wasn't born with one. In other words, I don't have a semblance; I don't have any special ability that allows me to do anything extraordinary. I'm just a regular old human being with nothing that makes me special.

Now because I was not born with such a gift as a semblance, people have this belief that I, how do I say this, "not as qualified" to have the role of a hunter. Apparently it has to do with "It's more dangerous" because there's a higher risk of loss of life, I guess. Not sure if that's true but, I guess that makes sense to some people.

So I told the interviewer that I had no semblance, and the man just said that he didn't see any point in training someone without a semblance. I asked him why, and he simply responded with that it would be impossible for someone without a semblance to fight as well as someone with a semblance. The guy wasn't all that bad though as he offered to help get a home and a stable job here in the city, but I respectfully declined. I had never been a big fan of the idea of living in a big major city, I think there crowded.

Fun fact of life: Tell someone that something is impossible, and they'll go out there way to prove them otherwise. I entered that city that day hoping to make something of myself, and left with a purpose. I was going to prove to that man that someone without a semblance can fight just as well as someone with a semblance. It was at this moment my adventure truly began.

 **Author's Note:**

 **For those who don't know, I voice act these on my YouTube channel, so here is a link to the audio version:** watch?v=48406Ko7EMo


	2. John The Chapion Grimm Slayer

Chapter 2: John the Champion Grimm Slayer and Wooer of Women

"Anime is trash… and so am I" -Gigguk

You know that moment when you decide to do something thinking it's going to be easy cause tons of other people have done it, and it turns out to be really difficult. Yeah, that happened to me. Of course, who hasn't had that happen to them. My moment was when I decided to try and make in the wilderness. Yeah, I know, sounds stupid but, who would have thought that you can't plug a microwave into a tree and expect it to cook you something, am I right? Don't worry, I didn't do that, I'm not that much of an idiot, I just didn't realize at the time that living of the land was easier said than done.

After the interview I had with the incoming students' guy, I was very eager to get going on this journey of mine. I had this idea stuck in my head that this would be a "grand adventure", ya know. I was going to get to live the life any kid would want to live, beating up baddies, jumping into caves, and getting rich off the loot I would find. I was going to be known as "John the Champion Grimm Slayer and Wooer of Women." I would walk into a town and people wouldn't just know who I was, the men would think "oh crap, John's back! Whatever you do, don't make eye contact." And the women would be like "oh, John's back. *tiger growl." This little day dream I had going didn't that last much longer as the very next thought I had was "Oh shit, there's a grimm behind me."

I take a look behind me and I see this gigantic bear-grimm thing, and then decided to be a sane person and got the hell out of dodge. Also at this moment, I thought about some advice my dad had given me once… "Son, if you ever find yourself being chased by a bear, you don't have to out run the bear, you just have to out run the other guy." I than quickly glanced around to find no one else was there to out run. Thanks Dad, for me giving such sound advice.

A very short time later I come across a path, that just so happened to have a guy on it. Now that I think about it, it is really convenient that he was right there; funny that I didn't think about that till now. Anyways, I get his attention and motion him to get out of the way, and of course he didn't do that, probably because he didn't know what I was saying. Instead, he instead decides to grab a this big broad sword lookin' thing from off his back, runs around me and stabs the big Grimm right in the chest, killing it instantly.

Not even an hour had passed and "John the Champion Grimm Slayer and Wooer of Women" was saved by some random guy on path through the woods. This journey is just going to be great.

So in my last part, I went on a little bit of a rant discussing the things that make this f'ed up world of remnant so "special". I'm sure there's a better word instead of special, but I just don't care enough right now. The important thing is that uh, I left something out that could be important to note about this world. Now I don't know whose great Idea it was to start doing this, but for some odd the reason, all the hunters and huntresses of this world seem to use these crazy, over the top weapons. It's cool and all that these people are creative enough to come up these weapons, but a good question to ask is "is it smart to use these?"

Seriously, is it smart to be using these crazy, off the wall weapons? Not just in the sense of "is it safe" but also "Is it worth using?" and "would it be effective at killing baddies?" Another good question to ask is "Am I the only person asking these questions?" Answer: Probably. In all seriousness, we have a wide range of weapons to choose from. These weapons include swords with a pistol as a hilt, a brief case that can turn into a gigantic mini gun. How that works, I have no idea but that's beside the point. We have gauntlets that have shotguns in them, as well as a staff that can turn into nun-chucks, and those same nun-chucks are flintlock pistols, cause why not.

I could go on and on about wide range of weapons in this world, but I would like to talk a little about my personal favorite weapon to rip on: the Crescent Rose wielded by the famed Ruby Rose. For those unaware, the Crescent Rose is a Scythe combined with a bolt action sniper rifle. The first part that I find very interesting is that it's primarily a Scythe, mainly because the last time I heard of a Scythe being used was to cut wheat, not slicing the legs of your foes off. To top it all off, they threw in a sniper rifle in the mix to make it more deadly, I guess.

Now for the reason I love ripping into this weapon: As far as I know, it doesn't make a single shred of sense. I think this way because I'm pretty sure it defies the laws of physics, as Ruby can change her direction of travel mid-flight, with a simple pull of the trigger. I'm not much of a math guy but, I don't think a simple bolt action sniper rifle can muster enough power to launch someone in a completely different direction, let alone decapitate someone with just the recoil of the gun. I simply don't think it's possible, but who knows, I could be wrong.

I apologize for the really long tangent I just went on, but there is reason I did that. You see that guy who saved me from the Grimm thing, it just so happens that he's a hunter. Yeah I know, so surprising; who would've thought that a guy with a gigantic sword walking through some woods would be a hunter. Just blows my mind. Sarcasm aside, He was a cool guy. He ended up helping me out a lot, apart from saving my life. The man gave me the push that I needed to start my life as an unofficial hunter.

After I told the guy that I striving to be a hunter without going through one of the academies, as I got rejected. After that, our conversation continued and it went something like this…

"So what's your semblance, kid?" (The guy)

"Oh well, uh, I don't have one. That's why I didn't get into any of the schools." (Me)

"If you don't have a semblance, why not just live in a city?" (The guy)

"Meh, too crowded." (Me)

"I'll drink to that" (The guy)

That's not exactly sounds like, but that's my best impression of him. Anyways, we had little conversation on our way to a small town not too far from there to fill up on supplies, as well as get me my first weapons. The man bought me a simple sword for close range, and a pistol for at least some ranged attacks. As I was looking around the shop, I saw a knife in a display case and said "Got room for one more?" as I pointed to the knife.

"I guess it can't hurt, but you already have a sword, so why would you need a knife?" the guy asked.

"Rule 9: Never go anywhere without a knife." I said.

"You have a list of rules?" (The guy)

"No. My dads' rules" (Me)

"Who the hell was your dad?" (The guy)

"A very… interesting man; we'll leave it at that." (Me)

After the stop to the weapon store, he led me to the town hall where they had a board of job listings. The guy called it a bounty board, and that this where people can put any odd job they want or need done. It can be anything from kill quest, where you go out and kill someone, something, or somethings, or even retrieve an item, or save someone's loved one. Anything someone wants done, they put it here. These bounty boards are how hunters, huntresses, mercs, etcetera etcetera make any kind of money. We don't get steady incomes, just money from odd jobs that keeps us afloat. That money pays for our food, rooms at local inns', and taxes, cause you know, that's a thing.

He then told me that we were going to do a quest to get me started. A simple kill quest; kill some grimm that have been hanging out nearby that have been leaving some villagers a little uneasy by their presence. Nothing really interesting happened; I got some experience out in the field, and swinging a sword around. Although one important thing I did learn, and that was it is a lot harder to shoot a gun then it looks; no real way to explain it, just that it is.

Another great thing about the mission was that the guy gave me all the money we earned as a way jump starting me. He also told me that if we do another job together that we would split the reward. After that we split up as he had places to go and people to meet, which I understood; He wouldn't be able to save me every single time a grimm showed up. I had to learn how to do that myself, not just so I could survive one more day, but maybe I might have to save another young adventurer from a bear.

But before we split up, I decided to say one more thing to him: "I'm not sure I ever caught your name?"

"Qrow. The name is Qrow."

 **Author's Note:**

 **As always, I voice act these chapter's on my YouTube channel, and here is a link to the video:**

watch?v=ReJQw_gxTaE


	3. Crazy's be Cra Cra

Chapter 3: Crazy's Be Cra Cra

"Anime is for nerds" -TheRussianBadger

Quick question: have I by any chance mentioned how crazy this world of Remnant is? Seriously, I have legitimately forgotten if I have said that before. If so, I apologize in advance because buckle your seat belts kids, we taking another trip down to rantville; population us.

Let me get one thing straight, this world as crazy as it is, it is not terrible. It has many problems, but it could be a lot worse. Seriously, we could live in world that was ravaged by a war between a bunch of greedy corporations to the point the central government broke down as well as any kind of civilized society. That is oddly specific, but you get my point. It could be worse, but, and not to sound like a broken record, it's nowhere near amazing.

I mean seriously, we, and by we I mean the world of remnant, seems to have a big crime problem. Whether it's low life thugs and gangsters, or big time organized crime and terrorist groups, it just seems like there doing pretty well for themselves. Not only that, the people who should be dealing these kinds of groups are either not doing anything about them, or there just not doing a very good job of it. To make matters worse, this world seems to be on verge of a race war between a bunch of shaved monkeys and furries. Yes, you heard that correctly, shaved monkeys and furries most of the time don't go well together.

Now of course I could be completely wrong about all this and just be shouting senseless babble as all of that is just my perspective on all this. I'm a mercenary, not a politician. I do odd jobs that mostly involving killing people for money, and saving little kitty cats from trees. And the occasional big kitty cat from trees; how they get up there I have no idea, but they do.

I just realized I started with a rant talking about what I think is going on in the world of Remnant right now, and just ended it by talking about how I save cats that are at the top of tree's. I should probably quit while I'm ahead.

Towns outside the big cities sphere of influence can have many important establishments for a traveling hunter or huntress. Town halls for bounty boards and other such jobs, and inn's for easy access to room and board. Both are very useful in a day to day life of a hunter or a huntress, but there is one more place of interest that is just as important if not more important than both of those: Taverns. These local watering holes are a vault of information about what has been happening lately. The right amount of encouragement to the right bartender and now you know the town's latest gossip; and as they say, knowing is half the battle. There also useful for drinks after long hikes in the woods.

"Virgin Cuba Libre; Shaken, Not stirred" I told the bartender as I sat down at a bar. About a day or two after Qrow and I parted ways, I walked into a small town named Romero, settled down at a local inn, and walked over to the tavern to relax a bit and try to get a feel for the place I had just walked into. As the bartender handed me my drink, a man sat down next to me and said "I saw you save that cat from that tree earlier, mighty kind of you to do that."

Oh, I may have forgotten to mention I saved a cat as I walked into town. A cat had climbed itself up into a tree and someone had asked to go get it. I had nothing better to do, so I obliged. "I try to help out if needed." I replied.

The man than glanced at my weapons, and then looked back to me and said "Judging by the weapons, one could assume that you're some kind of hunter."

"You'd be correct, my friend. The name's John."

" Vic. I'm the Sheriff in these parts, and I've got something I would like you to do."

We both got up and went to small table in the corner the room and Vic started filling me in on what he wanted me to do. According to him, there was a small town nearby that was ransacked by Grimm, causing the inhabitants to flee. Soon after a band of crazy's started holding up in the ruins as there base camp. The local residents didn't seem to care all the way up till recently when they started growing more and more hostile, leaving locals a little on edge. This is where I come in. As the chief of police, Vic has wanted to send in a squad to deal with the crazy's before they become more volatile and upright attack the town, but has never been able to get the support necessary to actually go through with it. Vic wants me to move in on the crazy's base camp and take care of them however I see fit to make sure they don't do any more damage.

It was starting to get late, and I was tired from all the walking I did that day, so I told Vic I would head out in the morning to deal with the crazy's. I paid the bartender for my drink, left the tavern, and returned to my room at the inn to sleep before I left for the job. The following morning I got up, checked my gear before I left, and headed out to the town hall to meet Vic once more to review details before I started making my way to the town ruins. There he told me one last important detail: The crazy's worship some kind of Idol, Vic wanted me to bring it back as proof of me dealing with them. It was a simple task so I had no problem obliging to it. When we finished reviewing details, I headed out immediately as it would take me at least half the day to reach my objective.

I reached the abandoned city by mid-afternoon, to which I immediately started scouting the area as so I could start making a plan of attack. I counted about ten to fifteen, which meant rushing straight in would be a stupid choice as I would end up getting overwhelmed by the number of enemies. Instead I figured I should hold my attack until night where under the cover of darkness I could slowly pick of my opponents one by one quickly and silently.

When night finally came around, it was fairly dark out with only a few light sources: The Moon and a bon fire in the middle of town. There were a couple stragglers patrolling the perimeter, meaning I would have to take them out before I could make entry into the town. I counted five guards that I had silently taken down with my knife. From there I started my infiltration, and as I slowly made my way closer to the center of town, I started hearing a noise of some sort, like a music of some kind. I peeked around a corner to find most if not all of the men I sent here to kill all around the camp fire all doing this odd tribalistic chant. To give a general Idea on what I heard, I'll do my best impression of what I heard…

Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga

I can't stop this feeling

Deep inside of me

Girl, you just don't realize

What you do to me

When you hold me

In your arms so tight

You let me know

Everything's all right

I-I-I-I-I'm

Right then and there I definitely knew why they had to be dealt with, anyone partaking in that is completely out of their mind. I immediately started thinking of ways to deal with them, which was not easy as they were all in one place, out numbering me ten to one. You see, when dealing with crazy's it's important to understand that they are different from your average opponent. You have some good things going for you, as well as some bad. The good thing is that there crazy; they do stupid shit. The bad thing is that… well… there crazy; they do stupid shit.

*voice in the distance* "Sir! The guards, there dead!"

After hearing that, I quickly pulled my pistol out of its holster, getting ready to fight as I was sure the crazy's would start looking for me.

*Crazy's Leader* "That could mean only one thing... that today is the day foretold by the scrolls. EVERYONE RUN! THE COW TIPPER HAS COME TO REAP OUR SOULS!"

As they all scattered in different directions, I got up from where I was hiding and thought "I am crazy cultists' demon of some sort known as 'The Cow tipper'. Cool"

I scavenged around to hopefully find something of use, but unfortunately I couldn't find anything. I was able to find there idol, which ended up being a stuffed cat… I swear I did not mean for this part to mention cats so often. So when everything was done over with, I decided to stay the night in the former crazy base as I didn't really feel like running into Grimm in the middle of the night. I left the following morning and reached Romero by early afternoon, and gave Vic the crazy's idol, and in return he gave me a pretty hefty reward: 10,000 in cash, quite worth it as that's good couple weeks of food and rooms, plus the occasional drink at a tavern.

With all my business concluded, I left Romero that same afternoon richer than when arrived two days earlier, and with my head held high as I can truly say I helped in a time of need. I had no idea what challenges were to come on this journey of mine, but the mission I just completed gave me the confidence I would need to be able to keep pushing further as it only got harder from there.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Guess what, I also voice acted this chapter, go check it out I guess...**

watch?v=aDERwQcI-Mc&t=412s


	4. Enter Sandman Part 1

Chapter 4: Enter Sandman Part 1

"Anime is a disease" -Totalbiscuit

So, about this world of Remnant I live in… I hate it. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, and I'll keep saying it until I die, because there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind on that. Everything about this world is either life threatening, annoyingly stupid, or just plain weird; I'll let you figure which is which. But that leads me to my next point, what I consider to a major annoyance of this world.

I've talked a lot what I don't like about this world, for example "what makes this world so interesting", the weapons and how uselessly overly creative they are, and the severe flaws about of this world. I've talked quite a bit about these topics, and I'm sure of you have been wondering "how many more rants can he do, I mean there is only so many things to talk about right?" Oh ye of little faith, don't worry I have a lot of things I can talk about. I do hate this world after all.

Moving on, the topic of today's rant is going to be about the people that inhabit this world AKA one of my biggest annoyance's. Now I feel I should clarify, I don't HATE them; they just annoy me… a lot. You see if I hated them, I would want them all dead, and I don't want that, for multiple reasons. Reason number one: People give me missions, and people pay me to do missions. So if everyone was dead, I would have no income. Wait, if everyone was dead I would have no need for an income… moving on. Second reason: statements like "I want to kill everyone" can be taken out of context and be used against me in court of law, thus wanting those kinds of things would not be smart. I just realized I defending people when I'm trying to explain why I find them annoying, good job me.

Anyways; people, very annoying, many reasons. These reasons can stem down to one simple reason, they're stupid. You know when you're walking alone, minding your own business and someone random driving by rolls down there window and shouts "fuck you." They're annoying. Yes I know how surprising. Why do people do this, cause they're stupid and probably think that's funny.

I could go further, but I feel it would end up getting really dark and I am not okay with that. So to nutshell, I find people and their actions annoying.

So maybe a month or so after the "crazies" mission, Qrow sent me a message on my scroll asking for me to come out to Beacon and that he had someone he wanted me to meet. I had no idea what he had planned, or who the person he wanted me to meet. Now that look back on the events of that day, I don't know whether I regret going to that meeting or not. Now I haven't seen that girl in a while, but from what do I remember about her, she was… quite the character.

The plane ride to beacon's campus took me back to the last time I was there; when I had gotten rejected admittance because of my lack of a semblance. Despite the bad memories however, the plane ride still has an unforgettable view. When the plane reached its destination, I disembarked and made my way to place I was told to meet Qrow. I don't know what it was called, but they held these mock battles between students. Once I met up with Qrow, we found some seats just as a mock battle was about to begin.

The fight was between two fighters: Some Douche-y looking asshat by the name Cardin, and, although I didn't know it yet, the girl Qrow wanted me to meet, Caroline. When I had first saw her, the first thing I noticed was her outfit, which was completely black. Everything on her… was black; although now that I think about it her hair did have silver highlights, but that's beside the point. It really made me think why she went with that, and I could only come up with two reasons. One: she's one of those cringy wannabe edgelords, or two, she's one step away from cutting herself. Whatever the reason may be, I'm sure that outfit gets really uncomfortable in the heat.

Spoilers, Caroline wiped the floor with Cardin. To be honest, I was expecting much more of a fight out of him. Anyways, Qrow took me to meet Caroline after the match, and as I got a closer look her outfit, I noticed there were studs in it. The studs stuck out to me because it made think whether she bedazzles or not. Don't get wrong, I got nothing against bedazzling, it's just I don't see a girl who looks she might take swan dive of cliff be into bedazzling. But that's beside the point, we had a bit of a conversation there, and it went something like this: "John, this is Caroline, the person I wanted you to meet." (Qrow)

"Hey, how's it going?" (John)

"oh yeah, hey… freak."(Caroline)

"Woah, excuse me? Is that how introduce yourself to everyone you meet, or am I just that lucky." (John)

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Caroline has some of trust issues" (Qrow)

"Oh really, now you tell me?" (John)

So Caroline and I hung out for a bit, oh and by the way, I'm pretty sure it was against Caroline's will. But the walk was important because I got learn how fucking messed up she is. Like god damn how does a girl this skillful in fighting become terrified with the White Fang? I mean seriously, she could beat their armies to a pulp without breaking a sweat. But what confused me even more is when this blood red portal opened up and some lady wearing this weird looking red and white mask… helmet? I don't know but it was weird looking, and I don't even know how she saw out of that thing. Anyways, she walked out of the portal, and she looked to Caroline and was all like "You gonna die, bitch" and Caroline was all like "Nah uh bitch, you gonna die bitch" and I was like what the fuck is going on here.

Both Caroline and the lady pulled their weapons out. I was about to pull out my sword and help Caroline, but she told me not to interfere and that this was her fight. I was surprised, but I complied with her decision and watched from the sidelines. It was an all-out brawl let me tell ya, both sides putting up solid attacks against their opponents. For the sake of time however, I'll skip to the end of the fight, which ends draw, and they then agreed to leave it for another time.

After the fight, Caroline and I went our separate ways, with Caroline claiming she had some errands to run, although for all I know that could translate to going to the hardware store and buying some rope. Uhhh ignore that comment… that sounded better in my head. Either way, she probably went back to her dorm room to recuperate. Although I feel I should mention the weirdest part about our interaction. She said she might want to hang out again sometime soon, and the weirdest about it is that it sounded genuine. I may only have known her for a short time, but trust, it still sounded weird.

Now this may seem like a really odd thing to say, but it actually applies to the story. Now at that time I was feeling a little uncomfortable in my clothes, not because it didn't fit or something like that, it was because I had been wearing that same thing for a like a month. Because I only had one thing to wear that entire month, you can probably guess that, I didn't smell the best. I just hope that it wasn't as uncomfortable to hear as it was to say, but that's not the point. The point is that I was heading to leave campus and about to go into town so I could maybe find an inn and a shop to sell clothes to me, but before I could leave, I got so rudely interrupted…

"My god… only a arch villain could smell that bad…"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Link to my Youtube Video for this Chapter:** watch?v=n9lSrZVEGUc

 **I don't own Caroline. Caroline is the OC of my good friend Anime/Dragonfreak.**

 **Link to her Fanfiction:** The Grimm Girl (My OCs story)


	5. The Adventures of John Update

YOOOOOOOOO, IT'S YAAA BOOOOOIII okay I'm gonna stop with that. If you're reading this then you obviously have some kind of interest in the The Adventures of John. And if you don't then why are you reading this, because it can't be you enjoy my writing because why would someone do that.

Self-hating aside, it's been a while since I've updated this series and I think it's important to tell why that is. I have plans to re-write The Adventures of John, for the simple reason of the more and more I think of John I think of how much of a boring and generic character he is. I'd like to chalk that up to the fact that this story is the first story I have ever really wrote. To be honest the only reason I actually wrote this is because I originally created this character for the purpose for a friend of mine to use in her story, but I got tired of waiting for her to put to him in the story so I said fuck it I'm gonna write my own story. At this point in time I would like to mention how many times I fucked up the spelling of story in the past couple sentences. It happened more time then I would like to admit.

Also I think I forgot to introduce myself, so for those who don't know who I am, I am Gen Boss Jr but most people know me as Matt, so you can just call me that. I'm the really weird guy writing this overly elaborate update for a stupid Fanfiction that I refuse to call a Fanfiction simply because I hate the word. I also make my own YouTube videos relating to a thing I have deep passion for, video games, and a thing I very mixed feelings for, anime. My YouTube channel is also where I John is really where I intended for it to be viewed as I make videos voice acting out the part of John.

Now if you have been reading the past two paragraphs and have been wondering why I randomly went from talking about how I'm gonna be re writing this story to shamelessly plugging my YouTube channel, there is a reason for that. I'd been thinking about re writing this story for a while and the thing that was stopping me was actually the YouTube videos that I made for each of the chapters. I knew I could go back change the actual story on here, but the videos on YouTube are pretty set in stone, so if I wanted to make any actual changes, I would have to make a complete new video for those changes to appear in video format.

So long story short, I plan on completely restarting The Adventures of John from the beginning so I can redo the videos. I know some of you might find this stupid or pretty counter intuitive, but the YouTube videos that I make out of these chapters are pretty important to me, not too mention my YouTube channel is my main place for my content, and leaving something like that out of the loop would be a major over mistake in my opinion. As for the current chapters that are out right now, they will still be around, I will simply be publishing a new story for the re-write and label this story as old in the title.

So now that I got that boring crap out of the way, who wants to hear some of my plans for the future of The Adventures of John? So when it comes to re-write, the things I plan on changing are some changes to John as a character, as well as some changes to some plot points as well as sprucing up certain points to allow them to make more and/or better sense. because I am just changing a number of plot points and some character stuff, the chapters will be staying the same for the most part. I'd like to point out the fact that I said "for the most part" meaning not everything is going to be the same. For the sake of continuity, for lack of a better word, a number of the jokes that I made will be staying the same as well as a bunch of the things that happened. But I do have ideas for new jokes to implement into the story.

I also have plans on making the YouTube videos a lot better. I know the YouTube videos are pretty low effort with their full black screens for 99 percent of the video, and just having my voice in them. I started thinking about this a while back when one day I thought to myself "Why do I put more effort into editing Fanfiction videos that aren't my Fanfiction?" Like seriously I put background music and the entire video isn't just a black screen. Do you remember when in the first chapter John said that "this book don't got not pictures..." and that if it did he probably didn't approve of it and that person who added pictures should be burning in hell as we speak? well I guess I will be burning in hell cause I'm gonna be adding more than just pictures.

So now that I got past the technical side of the updates I wanna take some time and talk about what I've been thinking of for the story beyond what has been released. As for the future of John, I'm thinking of take a bit inspiration from the DC Comics villain Deathstroke. For those wondering, I'm sorry but I don't read comics, or that much reading in general. I learned about Deathstroke from the first Injustice game and ever since then I've always thought he was a pretty cool character. I like the mercenary thing he's got going on, not to mention the variety of weapons he has a mastery of. Now I have no intention of implementing something like that immediately, as that would be pretty bad story writing. The way I'm thinking I'm gonna implement that is slowly throughout the first season _(*and yes I did say "first season"*_ ). I personally have a firm belief that experience is one of the best teachers someone could ever have, and John is going to be getting a lot of experience in the field throughout this story. Now of course he'll probably be getting help from people along the way that will shape his development as a fighter and a warrior, but I want experience to be a main driver on that path.

Another thing about some of the changes I will be making I want to make note of is the mindset I will have when writing this. One of my mindsets I had when writing this story was my attempt to maintain cannon, which I eventually broke with the implementation of my friends character Caroline into my story _(*Link to her story story/9357200/The-Grimm-Girl-My-OCs-story *)_ but that's beside the point. I originally wanted to maintain cannon so, in some a stupid subconscious dream, he could be cannon. But the more and more of the show that get's made, the more and more I hate cannon, so I can say without a doubt that in the new re write I will be fucking off with cannon bullshit. Now when I mean fucking off with cannon bullshit, I don't plan on changing any major plot points from cannon, like the fall of beacon will still happen, and the battle of haven will probably still happen. But something that I do plan on changing some small aspects of the society that play into story telling. For example the basics of becoming a Hunter or Huntress and how the government will play a part in that. The way I imagine Hunter's and Huntresses working in a realistic civilized world like government sanctioned vigilantes, and if questioned by government officials should have to be able to prove they are legally a hunter/huntress, and the way one would do that is by showing some kind of license, or something along those lines. And the one would obtain a license to become a hunter/huntress is to earn it by graduating from one the huntsmen academies. For those wondering how that applies to the story, well if any of you remember John was rejected by beacon, meaning he can't become a legal hunter. In other words, John is going to be wanted man by the governments of world for unsanctioned vigilantism.

Side note: to whose who think "Why not just have John go out into the field, get some experience and reapply to beacon so he can become an official hunter?" To that I say WHERES THE FUN IN THAT! Not only would that be a colossal waste of time for John, why not have John be a wanted criminal, makes things more interesting.

Now the last thing I want to talk about is new character's I want to implement into the story. The first one is a guy buy the name of Sandman. He is the guy referenced in the title of chapter four "Enter Sandman" and is the guy who spoke at the end of said chapter. He is a character that both me and a friend of mine created for our friend who asked for a character in our fanfic's. Sandman is a student at Shade Academy in Vacuo with a backstory that Sandman tries to hide. Personality wise, he's an asshole who thinks himself to be the hero of his own story and takes it way to seriously, and his semblance is the ability to control sand. For those wondering, yes he does have a name that follows the naming rule, but it won't revealed until his backstory is revealed. Another character I'm planning on adding is a guy from atlas. I don't have a name for him yet, but he's gonna be heavily inspired by Tony Stark, mainly from the first Iron Man film from 2008. He's gonna be an uber smart weapons and armor manufacturer. Semblance wise I don't really have anything yet, but his personality I think is gonna be something like a rich douche bag with a heart of gold. Other than that I got no one else to tell you about. I've been thinking about maybe (*Keyword Maybe*) adding a love interest for John, but I'm pretty on the fence about that for a couple of reasons I don't feel like getting into.

Well I'm pretty sure this update is longer than any other John chapter I have written, but who cares. Before I go, I want to say one more thing. My plan to deal with the re write is to plan out every episode before I start writing any chapters, when that'll be I have no idea but I'll try to get these chapters out when I can. And just for the hell of it, for those who have made it his far, and because I have a surplus of quotes to use at the beginning of chapters, I'll give you one to end this off."Waifu = Why Am I Forever Unloved"  
-Gigguk  
I've been Gen Boss Jr, and until next time, this is me signing off. See ya next time, buh bye.


End file.
